


falling in love at a coffee shop

by cinnabun



Series: a cup of coffee [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Other, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabun/pseuds/cinnabun
Summary: You meet one of your top-tier clients. Oh no, he's cute.(3k-Kofi Poll Results Drabble - Asgore/Reader, SOULmate AU: Humor, Fluff, & Romance w just a dash of Angst™)





	falling in love at a coffee shop

* * *

 ❤ ❤ ❤

That guy had been staring at you for over ten minutes.

Not non-stop, of course, or else you’d have called the cops by now. But he kept glancing at you every so often, and you were starting to get nervous.

He was a big guy, a blonde Monster that reminded you of a minotaur. You didn’t feel any malicious intent rolling off him—not with that Hawaiian print shirt and khaki shorts combo, at least. Didn’t mean you felt any better about it, though. You just wanted some coffee, man.

Aside from that, you had much bigger things to worry about than the blooming possibility of a stalker. Like work, which you had in two hours. For a ten-hour shift. That you’d woken up an hour ago for. God, this sucked.

Work sucked. Life sucked. Everything sucked.

You took another swig of your cappuccino. Things sucked a little less.

It was still dark out, too, which meant that you were going to be stuck in your dead-end of a job for the better part of what was supposed to be a pretty nice day.

Maybe you could call in sick? Two hours seemed like a fine range of warning. You rubbed your temples, groaning into your arms. No, you couldn’t do that. You needed the money.

In that case.

You made it through three extra sugar packets to your already saccharine caffeinated slush of a drink, when a soft, baritone voice echoed from right behind you.

“Excuse me.”

The small shock caused you to jump, but thankfully, you caught your cup before it could tip. Which was more than just relieving, because it was scalding. Your “admirer” had the decency to look ashamed when you whirled around, fixing him with a death glare.

“Yeah?” Usually you weren’t so snippy, especially with strangers. But it was early, and you were tired.

“My apologies for disturbing you.” He began again, in a low, rumbling voice that made your palms feel sweaty. Turns out he was a lot bigger up close. This guy had to be, what? Six, seven-and-a-half feet? Maybe eight if you were pushing it. “But I couldn’t help but notice the symbol on your shirt. You work for D.T. Corp, correct?”

You glanced down, eyeing the tiny logo. It was like an abstract heart, almost square in shape, with a line running through the middle. Too avant-garde for your tastes, but at least it stuck out. The place had a nice reputation, so it wasn’t out of the ordinary that you got attention for it.

“Yeah, can I help you with something?” Your voice tipped more into customer-service mode instinctively, and you cringed. It was such an automatic response, you hated it.

The Minotaur…or whatever he was, gave you an awkward, shy smile. It was such a genuinely warm expression. Suddenly the room felt several degrees too warm for comfort.

“Ah, I am sorry to bother you. But I have important business to attend to at your workplace.”

Then it clicked. You knew you’d seen his face before. He was Asgore Dreemurr, the Ruler of the Monster Kingdom. Talk about your “TIFU” scenarios.

“I was expecting someone…taller.” You offered, giving him a small grin.

Asgore smiled back, the tension melting from his expression. “Ah, I get that often.”

The smile grew as you leaned back, patting the empty chair next to you. “If you’re in need of assistance, please, sit. I’ll be happy to help however I can, Your Highness.”

“Please, just Asgore is fine.” He waved a hand dismissively, settling onto the tiny booth-seat as best he could. It creaked under his weight. Jeez, he was big.

You coughed to clear your thoughts, taking another sip of your drink. “So, what can I help you with, Asgore?”

“Well, you see.” He reached around himself, pulling a small manila envelope. It was surprisingly crisp, and not at all wrinkled, despite being in what you assumed was his back pocket. “In this document I received, it stated that I would need a human witness with me to sign the procedural papers so that we could go ahead with the Reformation Plan.”

His smile dropped a bit at the edges, “However. The only human I am acquainted with would be our ambassador, a young child named Frisk. Given the circumstances, I’m afraid I could not ask them for their assistance. I was hoping that, possibly, I could ask a worker to find someone who’s available to take their place?”

You nodded sagely. Though you didn’t know much about this ambassador, you’d heard of them enough to know that your superiors were adamant that the proceedings take place in the presence of an adult committee. “Alright, so the meeting is…?”

He wrung his hands together. “In a week’s time.”

“And you need a volunteer witness to oversee a legal signing?”

Another nod. “Yes.”

“Understood.” Draining the rest of your coffee, you sighed. It was going to be a busy day. You hadn’t even clocked in yet and you were “on-the-job.” But there was no pussy-footing around this one, this guy was a big client. “Why don’t we meet at the administration building in, say…a few days, and we can speak to the front desk about finding an open appointment for one of our volunteers to assist you?”

It looked like you’d just offered him the world on a silver platter. “Oh, thank you! I would appreciate it.”

“No problem sir, we strive to offer our clients the best in customer service.” Your tone was steadily dropping into a “pre-trained” manner you’d grown very used to using over the phone. It was an unintentional instinct, but highly effective for the general position you had.

“That’s a relief to hear. I greatly appreciate your help!” When he smiled, the tips of two tiny fangs poked out from his upper lip. His eyes crinkled at the edges, one blue, one amber. Both sparkled in admiration. You hoped he didn’t catch you staring.

‘ _Get it together, agent_.’

 ❤ ❤ ❤

Like planned, you met up with Mr. Dreemurr at the end of the week. He was just as warm and friendly as when you’d first met him, though with an air of respectfulness that exuded from him like the floral scent he always carried. When it came to business, he seemed to take things seriously, which was both a great relief and a slight surprise to you.

 It was his outfit that caught you off-guard the most. A long, royal purple robe encased his form from shoulder to feet, dragging ever-so-slightly on the floor. The shoulder-plates were thick and coated with ornate designs that put your Vera Bradley bag to shame.

He was big, bold, and bashful in a way that reminded you vaguely of Prince Adam from Beauty and the Beast. Considering you’d had a crush on said Prince from a very young age, you were beginning to regret lending your assistance to the royal. He was just too adorable for you to maintain a professional view, dammit.

His largeness just made things even tougher. It was difficult to keep a pleasant distance inside the terribly cramped elevators. It was obvious that he was trying to give you room, as much as he could, but you were still pressed into the fabric of his cape just enough that you could make out the flexing of muscles beneath. One of his hands sat on your shoulder, keeping you upright as he attempted to shift around the tiny space. He smelled so sweet and your entire body was flushed from head to toe with the heat of his body.

And the worst part? Asgore had no idea about the effect he had on you.

It was either that, or he was tormenting you for fun. You’d had a lot of clients who you were attracted to, physically, but you were quickly finding Mr. Dreemurr to be more charming than you’d ever expected.

The silence buzzed as you pressed against a wall, trying desperately to drown out the pounding of your heart with the dull hum of the elevator. Asgore shifted his weight, eyes glued to the far corner.

“So…again, I greatly appreciate your help. Genuinely. This has all been so…” He looked at a loss for words.

“Stressful?” You offered.

“I was going to say Tirritating, but that works too.” The monster chuckled gently. “Tiring and irritating.”

“Ah, I understand that.” You nodded solemnly. There were times when you often felt smad—your preferred phrase for anxious or melancholic scenarios. “So, um. How are things going? About the whole…erm. I mean. How are you adjusting to the Surface?”

His gaze softened considerably, smile hazy and faraway. “It’s changed quite a bit since the last time I was able to see it. Humans have evolved in so many ways. The technology today is amazing.”

Asgore turned to you, eyes shimmering with excitement. “My companions are teaching about how to use the Under—uh, Internet. So far I’ve become rather well-versed in may-mays.”

Did he mean memes? Ohmygod, he was precious.

“Oh?” You bit back the urge to giggle, “And how’s that going for you?”

Somehow, he perked up even more. “Wonderfully! I’ve recently become fond of a particular may-may that involves one person holding another’s flower before they descend into battle! Oh, and everything with the bees!”

“Bees?”

Asgore nodded. “My hobbies include gardening, so I’m quite used to having insects around. I’ve never been afraid of bees, oh, but Asriel was so afraid of them…!”

He stopped then. You watched the life drain from his movements, only understanding the shift when he glanced at you with sad, watery eyes. “Asriel was my son…he did not make it out of the Underground.”

“Oh…I’m sorry to hear that.” The horror of the statement sank into your gut, pummeling you with an unnecessary guilt. You had nothing to do with his son’s passing, but you still felt terrible. Like you’d somehow provoked the resurfacing of this memory.

A thick tension filled the small space, broken only by the soft hum of the elevator continuing to rise. Just as you moved to say something, trying to lift the mood, the elevator dinged. It came without warning, and you jumped a bit.

“Oh!” Asgore smiled, but his eyes were downcast. “We are here. I will let you lead the way.”

You clamped your lips shut, scurrying into the hall before you ultimately said something to make the situation worse. Stupid. You should have just kept your mouth shut. Kept your head down. It was against protocol to get friendly with clientele, and there was no doubt that the King of Monsterkind was not an exception. No matter how charming, or kind, or cute he was—

“Um, are you okay?” You jumped again. Asgore was leaning close to you as you walked, his large stride able to keep pace with your hurried steps with ease. He looked very concerned. “You look as if something is bothering you.”

“Oh—uh—no!” The words tumbled from your mouth gracelessly. “I’m just thinking about…work I’ll have to finish later today. Projects and all. Nothing huge.”

Ohmygod, shut up. You’re embarrassing yourself.

“Wowie! What branch of the corporation do you work for, if I may ask?”

“I’m a receptionist,” you replied bluntly. “It’s not a very prestigious job, but it has to be done. The company would fall apart without me.”

That was very unlikely, but you liked to think it anyway. It gave you a sense of self-importance and confidence in the workplace. Asgore nodded.

“I see! You seem very personable and friendly, I’m sure you’re very good at your job.”

Heat crawled up the back of your neck, a flush spreading across the bridge of your nose. “Oh, really? Thank you, sir, that means a lot to me.”

He gave you that sweet, simple smile again. Your heart pounded.

Dammit, dammit, dammit. You had to get out of this situation before you said something that could get you fired.

“So…why me?” Wait, that made no sense without context. “I mean, why me out of everyone else? I’m sure there are plenty of other highly qualified individuals who were available—we tend to pay legal officials to come in for most signings. Not that I’m not happy to help, of course.”

“Ah. Well,” Asgore began, a pink flush spreading across the ends of his ears. “I suppose you could say, out of convenience?”

“Oh.” Yeah that made sense. Kind of. “Well, I did offer, so you’ve got me there. I’m glad to be of service, though.”

“I’m glad to have your service!” He beamed. “Ah, but if I do recall, you seemed to recognize me, right? I suppose my reputation precedes me.”

You nodded. “It certainly does, Mr. Dreemurr. The entire corporation has been buzzing about your presence. We’re all very excited and lucky to have your patronage.”

“That’s wonderful to hear.” Asgore chuckled softly. “Though I do have to admit, I feel a bit guilty.”

“Guilty? About what?” Oh man, was this gonna be another sadness bomb? You braced yourself, just in case.

“Well, I was not entirely truthful about my reason for noticing you in the crowd.”

Oh. Well that was…slightly relieving. You cocked your head, trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in your stomach. “Now I’m a little worried. You haven’t been stalking me, have you?”

“Goodness, no!” He was quick to reply, looking shocked. “I just…well…that is to say…”

You stopped outside the office door. Asgore gently placed a paw over your shoulder. Your ears were pounding with the thrum of your heart.

“Have you ever heard of SOULmates?”

It felt like the world came to a sudden stop. Those words seemed to flip some switch inside you. Or maybe your feelings were finally bubbling to the surface. The words hung on the tip of your tongue, trembling and joyous.

“Y…Yes. But aren’t those just myths? N-Not to sound rude, of course.”

He just smiled. Your body fizzed with energy. “I suppose it would, after so long. But they are very…very real. And I happen to think…that we might be?”

“What would give you that idea?” It tumbled out before you could stop it, your natural curiosity overriding the urge to accept the idea blindly.

“Perhaps you cannot see it, but…here, let me try something.”

Then, standing outside the door to your boss’s office, King Asgore engaged you in battle.

Not literal battle, of course. But everything went dark, then…monochrome? The world looked like it was filled with a grid, the perfect setting for a battleground. Asgore stood before you, bathed in blacks and whites. Something small and spade-shaped floated in his outstretched palm.

Was that…his SOUL? You’d heard that Monsters had physical interpretations of SOULs, but you’d never seen one before. Looking closer, you saw that it wasn’t spade-shaped at all. It was an upside-down heart.

“Wow,” you whispered. Asgore’s eyes were filled with warmth as he gestured for you to look down.

You did.

It was an incredible sight.

Your SOUL, glowing like star in the dark of night. The color shimmered from top to bottom, almost gradient-like in tones. But obviously and unmistakably your most prominent trait.

“Is this…my SOUL?” You couldn’t help but ask, though you already knew the answer. SOUL research was common at D.T. Corp, but given your low ranking position, you’d never really been involved with any of it. The closest you’d gotten to seeing a human SOUL were the fake display models they kept out for visitors to look at.

But seeing the real thing was so much better.

“It’s so warm,” You murmured, cupping your hands beneath the tiny bouncing heart. As Asgore stepped forward to approach you, the glow brightened considerably. A shyness pooled through you when he chuckled.

“That glow is the sign. I suppose Monsters are more attuned to Magic than humans have been for centuries. Of course, this is an issue we’re trying to rectify. Though I suppose, we’ll have to take baby steps working our way up.”

You looked up at him, watching as his expression tensed. “That is to say…I was actually not going to tell you. Until later of course. But I felt, before we continued our business together, that it would be more beneficial to us both if you knew.”

All you could do was nod. It was against company policy to date clients, so it was good that he’d told you. And at the same time, your mind reeled.

Soulmates were a real thing. And you had a Soulmate! And he was a king! And also your client! And a Monster! The King of Monsters!!

Asgore reached out to steady you as you wobbled. “Ah, I knew this was too much. Please, put it out of your mind for now. We’ll have plenty of time to talk about things after business is taken care of. If you wish to, of course. If not, I would understand.”

His eyes flashed sadly, like he was expecting you to reject him. Without thinking, you blurted, “Of course!”

He looked up, then, a small expression of shock on his face. You scrambled to rectify your statement. “Of course, I would like to…discuss matters with you. After all, perhaps this situation could be beneficial to us both…in more ways than one?”

Mr. Dreemurr smiled. “I look forward to it. Ah. But for now, perhaps we shouldn’t keep them waiting. We’ve been standing out here for a while now.”

Ohmygod, you had, hadn’t you? It was an extremely lucky coincidence that hardly anyone was out in the hall, because you weren’t quite ready to accept the news yourself.

You had a soulmate.

You’d met your soulmate.

And he wanted your company.

He wanted you.

The realization sent a surge of child-like joy up your spine. For now, you could push future complications under the rug. Anything problematic that you had to deal with, you could certainly deal with later.

For now, you were happy.

❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The 3rd Ko-Fi Goal has been reached! I had a lot fun with this one, even if it is kind of open-ended. What would you do if you found out you were SOULmates with one of your company's biggest clients? I'd spontaneously combust on the spot.


End file.
